


concupiscentia

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Needy Taeyong, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, i will not, lapslock, more tags in the notes, nope - Freeform, will i ever write anything other than needy taeyong???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: jaehyun hums around him, just to hear the way taeyong’s breath hitches, to feel the way he trembles. jaehyun thinks sometimes about what it means for him that he loves to see taeyong like this, desperate and wanting. while jaehyun leans just on the right side of sadism, taeyong toes the line of masochism so hard he stomps on it, and jaehyun thinks taeyong likes when jaehyun makes him cry even more than jaehyun likes doing it.





	concupiscentia

**Author's Note:**

> additional warnings/tags: mild humiliation, gagging, dom!jaehyun, sub!taeyong; jaehyun screws taeyong in a closet and he's not very nice about it. taeyong still loves him though

taeyong moves like a hurricane.

he’s powerful, an entity so far out of jaehyun’s league that jaehyun can’t believe sometimes that taeyong actually lets him touch him, lets him see his body and drag his hands over his skin, put his mouth on the most secret parts of him. taeyong is _everything_ , and jaehyun is so drunk on him that he feels like he hasn’t been sober for the last two years.

he used to be really bad at it; at remembering to count his beats and listen for his cues on stage, too busy staring at the slope of taeyong’s lithe shoulders, at the curve of his slender back to pay attention to what part of the performance was going on around him. taeyong has always been too beautiful, and jaehyun is now finally learning how to manage how much time he wants to spend basking in taeyong’s radiance with making sure that nobody _notices_ him staring at taeyong when his attention is supposed to be on the music around him, and the thousands of screaming fans begging for him to look at _them._

he waits now, until they get off stage and he can herd taeyong into a corner, push him up against a wall and lick the sweat pooling between taeyong’s collarbones. he waits until he can get taeyong alone, away from prying eyes, when he can strip the layers from taeyong’s body and bare him naked, in a way that only jaehyun ever gets to see. he _needs_ that part, needs to know that no matter how beautiful he is, no matter how many times he annihilates the world around him with the sheer magnitude of his existence, he will always be small in jaehyun’s hands.

“jae,” taeyong breathes, curling a hand into jaehyun’s hair as he kisses his way down the concave of taeyong’s belly, tucks his fingers into the sweat-damp waistband of taeyong’s jeans. “ _ohh_ , jae.”

“tell me what you want,” jaehyun murmurs. he brushes his nose over the swell in taeyong’s jeans, breathes him in. taeyong’s hips stutter, his burning arousal making him needy, making him pant and whine and _god,_ jaehyun’s barely even touched him yet.  

“please,” taeyong whines. “oh, _please._ ”

jaehyun clicks his tongue, tiny sounds making taeyong flinch, twitch. “answer me, baby. tell me what you _want_.”

“your mouth,” taeyong begs. “i want your mouth, all over me. please.”

“greedy,” jaehyun says, dragging his lips across taeyong’s skin to watch the way goosebumps break out in their wake. they don’t have much time, have only minutes, maybe, an hour if they’re lucky, until they’re called back by their handlers, until jaehyun has to get up off his knees and pull taeyong’s shirt back down from where its rucked up under his armpits, help him fix his hair from where he’s ruffled it with his fingers, and make it look like they didn’t just run off the moment they got off stage to go fuck in a closet, tucked like a secret within the frantic hustle of backstage.

jaehyun drags taeyong’s belt open, yanks down his fly, and grips him hard through his briefs. taeyong’s wearing his favorite pair, the silky, slutty ones, that taeyong says make him feel small and soft and sexy. “did you plan this, baby?” jaehyun asks, even though he knows taeyong did. he was there when taeyong slipped them on that morning, when he looked shy and sweet over his shoulder, pulling the silk over the supple swell of his bottom, letting the waistband rest low on his hips, pressing against the bruise that jaehyun had left there only minutes before. “did you wear your pretty underwear just for me?”

“‘course,” taeyong says. “s’always for you.”

“mmm,” jaehyun hums. “that’s right.”

jaehyun used to tease taeyong, used to tell him it sounded like he was singing, when he would toss his head back and moan towards the heavens, pleasure so overwhelming it was hymnal. taeyong used to hate it, hated being reminded of the way he lost himself so deeply in pleasure, how every sound he made betrayed him, how he couldn’t hide any of the intimacies of his body when jaehyun had him wrapped so tightly around his fingers.

but now, _now,_ he embraces it, sings his rapture as jaehyun takes him between his lips, sinks down until his nose is pressed against taeyong’s rose petal flesh.

“ohh, yes, _yes_ , jae please,” taeyong begs, cherry red bottom lip caught between pretty pearly teeth, fists clenched at his side as he tries so hard to stay still, to be _good,_ because he knows if he isn’t, jaehyun will stop.

jaehyun hums around him, just to hear the way taeyong’s breath hitches, to feel the way he trembles. jaehyun thinks sometimes about what it means for him that he loves to see taeyong like this, desperate and wanting. while jaehyun leans just on the right side of sadism, taeyong toes the line of masochism so hard he stomps on it, and jaehyun thinks taeyong likes when jaehyun makes him cry even more than jaehyun likes doing it.

jaehyun sucks taeyong slow and easy, and the fact that he knows taeyong hates it when jaehyun takes his time like this only spurs jaehyun on more. taeyong whines, high and reedy in the back of his throat, and when taeyong’s hips twitch - barely a movement at all, he’s so _good,_ but jaehyun knows an opportunity when he sees one - jaehyun pulls his mouth off, slick and dirty.

“no, _no,_ ” taeyong whimpers. he’s a mess, lips bitten raw and eyes shiny with tears, chin trembling.

“oh, baby,” jaehyun coos, getting up from his place on his knees, cupping taeyong’s ruddy cheek in his palm. his other hand reaches for taeyong’s wrist, pulling his hand to where he’s hard and hot in his jeans. he covers taeyong’s hand with his and presses, thrusting against taeyong’s palm, groaning his want into taeyong’s ear. “can you feel how hard i am for you?”

taeyong moans, gaze locked on where jaehyun keeps fucking against his hand. his breathing comes in pants, frantic with arousal, unashamed as he whimpers for how much he _wants._

jaehyun remembers the first time he ever had taeyong like this, the first time taeyong let him strip him down to his bare bones, let jaehyun touch with his hands and caress with his mouth until taeyong was overwhelmed with it, thick and sweet. he wanted it deep, wanted it rough, and whined like a babe when jaehyun flipped him over and pressed his face into the sheets, but screwed him slow and deep, the way _he_ wanted to.

taeyong trembled, shook with his need, and came hot and wet all over himself before jaehyun had even thought about getting him off. he sobbed when jaehyun pulled out to come in thick ropes across his lily-soft thighs, crying about how he’d wanted it _inside, inside, inside._

“please,” taeyong whispers, barely a breath against jaehyun’s skin, fingers twitching where jaehyun holds them cupped against his cock. “let me - i want to -“

taeyong fumbles, whining when he can’t seem to figure out the words he wants to say, tongue heavy and leadened in his mouth. he swallows, lets his tongue peek out from between his saccharine lips, and jaehyun knows exactly what it is his boy wants.

“knees,” jaehyun says, and taeyong (good, he’s so fucking _good)_ drops down without a single moment of hesitation. for all his fumbling with his words, taeyong is so sure of what he wants, as sure as he is when he’s on stage, a natural phenomenon, as he is when he opens his mouth and begs for jaehyun to push his cock down his throat.

jaehyun takes a reverent moment to admire the way taeyong looks, the way his doe eyes are blown, pupils encompassing deep cocoa brown, cheeks colored a sweet pink, lips slick. jaehyun reaches down and winds both hands into taeyong’s hair, grip on just the right side of too tight, and nods permission.

taeyong reaches up to undo jaehyun’s belt, pretty fingers trembling with anticipation. he pops the button and tugs the zipper down, and the look on his face when he pulls jaehyun’s arousal from his boxers makes jaehyun think taeyong’s found god.

“put it in your mouth, baby,” jaehyun coos, patronizing just enough to make taeyong feel dirty. taeyong stares up at jaehyun as he parts his lips and sticks his tongue out, dipping forward to let the tip of jaehyun’s cock push into the sweet, wet heat of his mouth. he pauses, and that’s all the permission jaehyun needs to tighten his grip on taeyong’s hair and fuck the rest of the way in between taeyong’s soft, puffy lips.

jaehyun yanks taeyong’s head down, moaning when taeyong gags, wet and nearly violent. “mmm, fuck,” jaehyun curses, holding taeyong still just to feel the way taeyong struggles, fingers curling and uncurling against jaehyun’s thighs.

it freaked jaehyun out, the first time taeyong asked him to do this, to use his mouth like a toy for his own pleasure. the first time taeyong gagged on him had jaehyun pulling out and dropping down to his knees to make sure he hadn’t hurt him, but taeyong just smiled at him with teary eyes and a reassurance that he _loves it, jae. i want you to make me choke on it._

jaehyun pulls out and pushes back in, basking in the noises taeyong makes, moaning around jaehyun’s cock even as he’s gagging, drooling and making an absolute mess of his pretty little face.

he’s like a doll, jaehyun thinks. pretty and porcelain even when he’s getting his throat fucked raw.

taeyong pinches jaehyun’s thigh, and jaehyun lets him up to breathe. taeyong pulls off, a string of saliva and precome stuck to his swollen bottom lip and the head of jaehyun’s cock. jaehyun reaches to wipe it away, and taeyong sucks jaehyun’s thumb into his mouth, suckling against the pad of it before he lets it go. jaehyun drags his wet thumb over taeyong’s puffy mouth, and with his other hand, grips himself and slaps taeyong’s cheek a few times with his cock, just to see the way taeyong gasps and wriggles, not sure if he wants jaehyun to stop or do it again.

“jae?” taeyong murmurs, turning his head to nuzzle jaehyun’s arousal, kissing wetly up the shaft, licking over the head.

“yeah, baby?” jaehyun answers, pushing between taeyong’s lips again, only for a moment, to rub against the inside of taeyong’s cheek.

“will you fuck me?” taeyong asks when jaehyun pulls his cock out. his eyes are wide and needy as he asks, and god help him if jaehyun ever tries to deny this beautiful boy at his feet a thing he asks so sweetly for.

“get up,” jaehyun orders. taeyong gets to his feet, weak in the knees and stumbling. jaehyun grips his arms to steady him. “you need to be quiet if i’m going to fuck you, okay? don’t want anyone hearing how much you love it and coming to check up on us, do we?”

“i’ll be quiet,” taeyong promises, so earnest, so sweet. “i can do it.”

jaehyun smiles. “i know you can, baby. ‘cause you’re so good, aren’t you?”

taeyong mewls, dropping his head down onto jaehyun’s shoulder, hips stuttering in a broken rhythm. he’s groaning nonsense into jaehyun’s shirt, losing himself already to the pleasure coursing like nicotine through his veins.

jaehyun guides taeyong back, lifts him up to sit propped on the edge of an old speaker, dusty with disuse. taeyong squirms, wriggling like he’s trying to shimmy his way out of his jeans, but they get caught at the apex of his thighs, and he whines, frustrated. jaehyun shushes him with his mouth, grips the waistband of taeyong’s jeans and underwear, and shucks them down to his knees. taeyong gasps against his mouth, shocked at his sudden nakedness, but writhes with need nonetheless, begging with his body for jaehyun’s hands on him, in him, all over.

grabbing behind his knee, jaehyun pulls taeyong’s shoe off and frees one of his legs from his underwear and jeans, hiking it up so it rests in the crook of jaehyun’s elbow. jaehyun takes a moment, just to look, to admire the smooth, cream expanse of taeyong’s skin, the mottled bruises in the shape of jaehyun’s teeth purpling over otherwise perfectly unblemished flesh. taeyong flushes, beautiful as he is but never quite used to the way jaehyun devours him with his eyes before he devours him with his mouth.

jaehyun reaches into the back pocket of his jeans, fishing out the tiny packet of vaseline he’s kept on him under the guise of chapped lips. taeyong whimpers when he sees it.

“you ready for me?” jaehyun murmurs, slick fingers playing light and teasing over where taeyong aches for him most, pink and needy and still loose from that morning, when he straddled jaehyun and rode himself to completion, glowing and wet with pleasure.

“mhm,” taeyong hums, squirming the longer jaehyun teases. “please, jae, i need it.”

“‘course you do, pretty baby,” jaehyun coos, sinking two fingers inside, knuckle deep. taeyong moans, loud and needy. “shh, what did i tell you?” jaehyun reprimands, yet at the same time he crooks his fingers, jamming them into taeyong’s prostate just to hear the way he squeals.

“‘m sorry, sorry,” taeyong apologizes. he’s flushed so sweet and pretty, trembling with pleasure, unashamed even as he presents himself open and brazen in a backstage closet where dozens of people still mill about outside, where any one of them could hear him, could walk in and see him spread like this, needy and wanting.

“put your legs around my waist,” jaehyun says, dropping taeyong’s leg from where it sits over his elbow. taeyong obeys, hooking his ankles around jaehyun’s back, letting his thighs settle open around jaehyun’s hips. “good boy,” jaehyun coos, thrusting his fingers hard into taeyong’s sweet spot. taeyong’s mouth goes lax, but before he can make a sound, jaehyun shoves three fingers from his free hand between taeyong’s lips, pressing them against his tongue and making him gag.

taeyong whimpers, sound muffled by jaehyun’s fingers. “gotta keep you quiet, baby,” jaehyun says as way of explanation. taeyong’s eyes nearly roll back into his head.

god, taeyong loves shit like this. jaehyun used to wonder what happened to taeyong in a past life for him to get off to being treated like a toy, like nothing more than a dirty hole to fuck. he asked once, after the first time he gagged taeyong like this while they fucked, and taeyong explained himself, cheeks ruddy and eyes huge. _i like when you’re rough with me_ , he said, _because i like to know i’m making you feel good._

 _what about your own pleasure,_ jaehyun had asked, worried because he still didn’t quite understand taeyong’s need, didn’t understand how he could possibly derive pleasure from being treated like he was worthless.

 _it feels so good for me,_ taeyong said, _you make it so good for me._

but alas, taeyong is an enigma, one that jaehyun will never, ever fully understand. but he trusts taeyong relentlessly, and he knows for all taeyong’s fuss, all of his neediness, he’ll tell jaehyun if he ever goes too far, if he ever pushes taeyong into a place that taeyong doesn’t want to go.

jaehyun pulls his fingers from taeyong's body with a dirty, slick sound, and he knows taeyong would have whimpered at the loss if he could make a sound. jaehyun reaches down and grips himself, fucking into his fist to chase the pleasure for only a moment because he knows taeyong's watching, breathing hard and desperate for the one thing he  _really_ wants. 

thoroughly slicked, jaehyun teases around taeyong's puffy entrance just to watch the way it clenches, to feel the way taeyong shudders against him and whines desperately around jaehyun's fingers. jaehyun presses forward, just enough to sink the tip inside, and revels in the way taeyong shakes with it, the way he writhes like he's never felt anything quite like this before in his life. it never ceases to make jaehyun moan, the way taeyong reacts to it like it's the first time every time, like he's never felt the heady weight of jaehyun inside him before, never known what it felt like to have jaehyun so deep inside of him that he's stained with it, body moulding to the shape of him and never letting him go. 

jaehyun doesn't know how much time has passed, doesn't know if their handlers have noticed their absence, doesn't know how much time he has left to revel in the velvet heat of taeyong's sweet body. he wishes he could draw it out, wishes he could stay here, just barely inside, and make taeyong beg him for it. he wants to,  _god, does he want to,_ but in the end what wins out is his own current desperation, and the way taeyong has begun crying in his need, choked sobs making him gag around jaehyun's fingers again.

jaehyun fucks the rest of the way inside, pulling his fingers from taeyong's mouth, and pressing his palm over it instead, careful to make sure taeyong can still breathe. taeyong trembles and goes nearly cross-eyed, so overwhelmed with pleasure that he doesn't even flush when he notices the way jaehyun stares at the place where they're joined, puffy and red and slick. 

it's not nice, the way jaehyun fucks taeyong, the way he grabs him by the back of the neck and screws into him like he's a man gone insane, intoxicated by taeyong's body. tears spill down taeyong's cheeks, streaking his makeup even more than it already is. he's so fucking beautiful, jaehyun thinks. 

taeyong’s thighs shake where they're wrapped around jaehyun's hips, his cock leaking a steady stream that settles in a puddle just under his navel. he's close, chest and belly and cock flushed a pretty scarlet. "wanna see you come," jaehyun urges. "c'mon baby, show me how good it feels."

it only takes a few more thrusts before taeyong's coming undone, shouting his climax into the palm jaehyun has pressed against his mouth. 

he shakes as jaehyun keeps fucking him through his orgasm, twitchy and oversensitive. "i'm so close," jaehyun breathes. "you feel so good, baby. gonna make me come."

taeyong tries to say something, words muffled. he tries again, so jaehyun lets up just a bit, enough for him to make out what taeyong's trying to say. "inside," he says. "i want it inside."

jaehyun shudders, dropping his head down against taeyong's shoulder, fucking hard and fast into his lax body, chasing his pleasure. he tastes it on the tip of his tongue, heady and sweet, teasing him with how close it is. his hips stutter and taeyong clenches around him, chanting  _please, please, please_ until he drives jaehyun mad with it, and jaehyun can do nothing but let his pleasure crash into him like waves, coming hot and wet into the satin clutch of taeyong's body.

he comes down slow, riding the aftershocks until he's too sensitive. he pulls out and taeyong whines, legs twitching. 

gently, jaehyun pulls taeyong's legs from around his waist, helping him down from the speaker he's propped on. taeyong whimpers, and as jaehyun redresses him, pulls his pretty silk briefs back up his legs and around his hips, he's mesmerized for a moment by the pearly trail that his release leaves as it drips down the insides of taeyong's mottled thighs. 

once taeyong is settled, jaehyun yanks his own jeans back into place. he offers a hand to taeyong and taeyong takes it, weaving their fingers together.

"your hair is a mess," taeyong says, cracking a wry smile. 

"you have mascara running down your face," jaehyun replies.

taeyong groans, reaching up with his free hand and scrubbing at his cheeks, smearing the black lines even more. "hyung, stop," jaehyun says, grabbing taeyong's wrist, giggling at how affronted taeyong looks. "you're making it worse."

"they're going to know we just fucked in here," taeyong says, deadpan. 

"so?" jaehyun shrugs. "'s'not like they all don't already know anyways. besides, if  _someone_ hadn't decided to tell me how bad he wanted me to bend him over and screw him the second we got off the stage, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

taeyong's eyes narrow and he opens his mouth to retort, but a quick knock on the door stops whatever it was that he intended to say. "hey fuckbirds," that's johnny, voice laced with mirth, "now that you've gotten that out of your system, care to get the fuck out so we can go now?"

"we're coming," taeyong calls back, pinching jaehyun when he giggles at the double-entendre. 

"we'll be on the bus," johnny replies. "five minutes, or we're leaving you here."

it's an empty threat but taeyong regards it seriously anyways, tugging jaehyun towards the door. johnny's already left, and the backstage corridor is blissfully devoid of any other staff members as taeyong leads jaehyun out. 

they walk silently for a moment, hand in hand, before jaehyun asks, "wanna take a wild guess on how many people you think heard us?"

taeyong flushes crimson. "no," he says.

jaehyun cackles, and taeyong pinches him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the filth
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.babyttaeyong.tumblr.com)


End file.
